WO 02/071 914 A1 discloses a textile layer that may be used as a covering for a dust mop. This textile layer has yarns into which silver is incorporated. The layer particularly has loops which protrude out of the layer.
DE 20 2004 020 313 U1 discloses a flat wiping cloth that is provided with an active ingredient for inhibiting or suppressing the growth of bacteria and/or viruses. Silver ions having antibacterial and antimicrobial properties are proposed in very specific terms. The disclosed flat wiping cloth has fibers coated with silver.
One disadvantage of the flat wiping cloths disclosed in these references is that the antimicrobial active agent is released relatively easily into the environment. After only a few washing operations, the silver coating has been removed almost completely from the fibers. As a result, the coating can no longer provide any antimicrobial and/or antibacterial effects.